Encendiste la luz
by Roy Un
Summary: Estar cego, a sensação de sentir-se só, culpado. Uchiha Sasuke experimenta-a, é alvo de miradas curiosas... com lástima. Até que ela entra em sua vida, a pessoa que em um momento acreditou ser incômoda e irritante está disposta a mostrar-lhe o que é sentir-se amado. AU. S
1. Esta bruta realidade

**Encendiste la luz**

_By: Liz-cam_

_Translate: Roy-chan_

.

.

.

_Estar cego, a sensação de sentir-se só, culpado. Uchiha Sasuke experimenta-a, é alvo de miradas curiosas... com lástima. Até que ela entra em sua vida, a pessoa que em um momento acreditou ser incômoda e irritante está disposta a mostrar-lhe o que é sentir-se amado.  
_

.

.

.

**Esta bruta realidade**

A vida dos universitários costuma ser dura, ao menos na maioria das vezes. Abandonam seus lares, pedem dinheiro a seus pais a cada mês, e em alguns casos tem de trabalhar para poder pagar seus estudos, uma casa e o pão para levar a boca.

Enfim, ela sabia que a partir deste ano as coisas iriam ser difíceis. Haruno Sakura havia ficado órfã em seus 19 anos de vida, sua mãe havia morrido dois meses atrás, e seu pai quando apenas era um bebê, assim que estava praticamente sozinha. Mas, como poderia arrumar-se em uma cidade tão grande como era Tóquio? Não estava segura, mas ao menos já havia podido conseguir uma casa menor, não era muito, mas estava cômoda.

Sua mãe e ela nunca haviam tido uma casa própria, a anterior estava apenas alugada, assim que ao não poder pagar-la decidiu optar por encontrar outra mais econômica e próxima da universidade a qual assistiria dentro de algumas semanas.

Queria que as coisas funcionassem, e para isso devia conseguir um trabalho com urgência, ainda que os lugares lhe esgotassem, nem todos tinham um horário adequado para ela, outros estavam demasiado longe de sua casa, pagavam mal, e sobre tudo, não a aceitavam. E não fazia falta esclarecer que a garota estava desesperada, deprimida e cansada, não havia dormido em dias, preocupada por não conseguir dinheiro para manter-se, tudo o que lhe havia ficado de sua mãe o havia dado para o aluguel adiantado da casa, o qual era exigido por segurança.

Sakura Haruno, a garota de exótico, mas estranho cabelo cor de rosa chorava em sua cama desde algumas horas, sentia muita falta de sua mãe, as duas sempre haviam sido muito unidas, o que resultava ainda mais difícil a sua perda. A senhora Haruno ao ser mãe viúva havia levado adiante sua pequena e bela filha Sakura, e apesar da morte de seu esposo ela soube levar a situação e encontrar uma maneira de sair dos problemas. Mas o ponto é que sua mãe a havia tido como apoio ao falecer seu pai, mas em troca Sakura estava só, sem ninguém mais que ela mesma, e isso era algo duro que talvez não pudesse saber levar.

Não sabia quanto tempo havia estado na mesma posição, chorando já quase em um sussurro pouco audível, como se estivesse se rendendo ante tudo, apenas desejava que tudo isso fosse um pesadelo do qual despertaria em qualquer momento, mas eram poucas as horas em nas quais podia dormir, e ao abrir de novo os olhos se encontrava com o mesmo panorama, nessas quatro paredes, sem ninguém mais ao seu lado que a fotografia de sua mãe.

Levantou-se sem vontade alguma refletida em seu corpo, se mirou no espelho como se estivesse tratando de reconhecer essa figura que via, estava demarcada, pálida e com os olhos inchados. Se não fosse porque estivesse sozinha, houvesse pensado que se tratasse de outra pessoa, um fantasma sem propósito. Caminhou até o pequeno banheiro e se deu uma ducha para ativar-se um pouco, não queria seguir triste nem muito menos chorar. Já havia sido o suficiente, e, sobre tudo, não queria decepcionar a sua mãe rendendo-se tão fácil.

– Já basta de besteiras Sakura, coloque-se séria – disse para si em voz alta quando terminava de vestir-se, e caminhou até a cozinha apanhando um prato fundo, leite e um pouco de cereal, que havia se convertido em seu único café da manhã nestas últimas duas semanas.

Ao terminar de tomar seu café da manhã, lavou o que utilizou, escovou seus dentes e apanhou rápido sua bolsa e as chaves. Hoje seria outro dia a mais, de onde trataria de encontrar emprego, e não regressaria até encontrar um, isso o decidiu ao fechar sua porta e sair quase correndo pela rua.

A vida não podia ser tão injusta, estava exausta, havia recorrido quase à metade da cidade e não havia podido encontrar nada, não sabia aonde mais acudir, e para o cúmulo, o sol estava por ocultar-se.

Decidiu fazer uma última tentativa em um pequeno supermercado antes de regressar a sua casa, tampouco queria vagar tão tarde pelas ruas. Entrou decidida ao estabelecimento cruzando os dedos antes de perguntar o que levava repetindo durante todo o dia.

– Desculpe senhorita, o que acontece é que queria perguntar-lhe se não estão solicitando uma empregada – disse amavelmente à garota que atendia no lugar.

– Bom, que eu saiba não – Sakura entristeceu seu rosto ao ouvir isso – mas talvez devesse perguntar-lhe ao chefe, talvez ele possa te ajudar – lhe disse a garota, regressando o raio de esperança que tinha a rosada.

– Te agradeço muito – mencionou com um pequeno sorriso, ao qual a empregada lhe regressou.

– Por ali está o escritório do chefe, bata antes de entrar, por favor – Sakura viu a porta que lhe indicava a moça e avançou até ali, não sem antes agradecer-lhe de novo.

Enquanto caminhava até a porta que lhe haviam indicado, Sakura não deixou de rezar nem um só momento, desejava com toda sua alma que a aceitassem, que essa pessoa se tocasse o coração e lhe desse o tão esperado emprego que havia estado buscando durante semanas. Tocou suavemente a porta e uns segundos depois pode ouvir um "adiante". A garota abriu a porta devagar e um tanto nervosa. Ao entrar pode ver um homem de escassos 45 anos, um pouco robusto e calvo, que estava atrás de sua mesa com alguns papéis em mãos. Não lhe dirigiu a mirada até alguns momentos depois, que a garota lhe pareceram eternos. O homem a observou dos pés a cabeça, e ante a isso ela se sentiu um pouco incômoda, pois a mirada que esse sujeito lhe proporcionava não lhe gostava para nada. O homem parecia muito entretido no que fazia, como se jamais houvesse visto uma jovem em sua vida. Pela primeira vez, Sakura desejava que não a contratassem esse senhor não lhe dava boa espinha.

– Tome assento, por favor – lhe indicou o homem mostrando-lhe desde sua mesa a cadeira, se sentou não muito segura de querer fazê-lo. – em que posso te ajudar jovenzinha?

– Ah... o que acontece é que queria saber se teria um emprego disponível... mas esqueça – sentia que as mãos suavam, mas ainda assim continuou – não quer fazer-lo perder tempo...

– Para nada – a interrompeu o dono com um sorriso estranho sulcando em seus lábios. Sakura não pode evitar ver seus horríveis dentes amarelos – sabe, tenho estado pensando que não me veria mal uma assistente.

ASSISTENTE, essa palavra já soava perigosa vinda deste homem, do jeito que iam as coisas era melhor se despedir e buscar por outro lado. Não queria ter problemas, nem muito menos terminar de "a querida" de certo indivíduo que não conhecia nem queria fazê-lo. Devia inventar uma desculpa rápida ou lamentaria depois.

– Eu... agradeço muito sua oferta mas... – o senhor a mirava impaciente – ser assistente não é o que estou buscando na realidade, e acredito que isso levaria muito trabalho – apenas esperava que isso desse resultado e o homem não dissesse nada.

– Pode ser uma assistente com direitos – lhe disse em tom insinuante, ou ao menos isso lhe pareceu, a garota tragou a saliva antes de responder.

– Sinto muito, mas não posso – se levantou de golpe, e por causa disso quase derrubou a cadeira de onde segundos antes estava sentada – muito obrigada, desculpe – e dizendo isso saiu correndo quase derrubando a porta. A mulher a viu saindo um tanto surpreendida pela sua atitude.

Correu e não se deteve até chegar a sua casa. Se bem que não se encontrava próxima, mas tampouco muito longe. Ainda assim lhe doeram os pés, mas sua atitude feito louca, correndo pelas ruas se justificava, esse sujeito era do tipo que buscava aventuras com suas empregadas, e precisamente isso a fez pensar: a garota da loja que a havia ajudado teria algo a ver com esse homem? Talvez nunca o soubesse.

Com cara de derrota se dirigiu a cozinha para preparar o jantar, estava faminta depois de andar deambulando pelas ruas toda a manhã e parte da tarde. Outra vez não comeria bem, mas alguma coisa _era_ alguma coisa, e agradecia não ter de viver na rua, ainda que como fossem as coisas isso poderia acontecer. Comeu quase sem ânimos, lavou o que utilizou e depois de ver a televisão um momento, ficou dormida no sofá.

Era sábado pela manhã, a linda rosada se despertou passado às nove. Não tinha ânimos de seguir buscando esse dia, mas não tinha muitas opções e menos se dar o luxo de negar-se a sair em busca de emprego. Como era rotina todas as manhãs, se banhou e tomou café da manhã.

– Deseje-me sorte mamãe – disse sorrindo a fotografia de sua mãe que se encontrava na sala – por favor, me ajude a encontrar uma boa pessoa que me aceite – fechou a porta e continuou com sua busca, pedindo a rogos que esta vez a encontrasse.

Não levava muito caminhando, mas sabia que nesse lugar não encontraria emprego, pois já havia indagado dias antes nesse lugar e nada. Não tinha o que buscar por ali, não havia muitos negócios, mas bem parecia uma pequena vizinhança, bonita e tranquila, nada comparada com sua casa, mas supôs que viviam famílias maiores que a dela, com ao menos dois ou três integrantes por família, e isso era algo que ela não tinha.

Suspirou um pouco melancólica, mas ainda assim continuou. Entrou em um supermercado próximo dessa vizinhança, sabia que não havia estado ali antes, pois a vizinhança anterior apenas a conhecia de vista. Empurrou a porta de entrada, e por ir distraída não se fixou na pessoa que justo queria sair, o que ocasionou que as bolsas que levava em suas mãos caíssem ao chão.

– Sinto muito! – gritou a garota muito envergonhada e agachando-se para ajudar a sua vítima a recolher as bolsas. Sempre lhe aconteciam essas coisas, chocava com as pessoas por ser desastrada.

– Não se preocupe carinho, foi um acidente – lhe disse uma mulher muito bela, tinha o cabelo negro liso e longo, seus olhos de igual cor e pele branca. A primeira vista lhe pareceu uma boa pessoa.

– Desculpe-me, por favor, demasiadas vezes posso ser muito desastrada – e tinham razão, nem ela mesma sabia como se arrumaria no caso de ter um trabalho, a maioria do tempo o empregaria em não romper alguma coisa.

– Tranquila, isso poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um – disse a mulher com um sorriso que Sakura não duvidou em responder – sou Mikoto Uchiha – se apresentou.

– Sakura Haruno – disse a rosada fazendo uma reverência.

– Lindo nome Sakura, mas bom, não te distraio mais em suas compras – a garota sentiu um impulso de responder, desejava de alguma maneira contar seus problemas, que alguém a escutasse ainda que fosse uma desconhecida.

– Bom, na verdade não venho precisamente para comprar – Mikoto lhe prestou atenção novamente – estou buscando trabalho.

– Trabalho? Acaso não vai a escola? – perguntou a senhora Uchiha com certo interesse.

– Oh, não é isso, vou à universidade, mas tenho que encontrar um trabalho de meio período para seguir pagando meus estudos – a garota rapidamente entristeceu-se – mas até agora não tenho tido sorte, mas sei que a mamãe não lhe gostaria que me rendesse tão facilmente – Sakura logo recobrou seu ânimo. E ao parecer Mikoto se comoveu.

– Sabe Sakura, eu estou procurando a uma garota que me ajude em minha casa para cuidar de meu filho. Estou pensando em buscar trabalho rápido e necessito a alguém que permaneça em minha casa enquanto eu não estou – Sakura começava a compreender, Mikoto lhe estava oferecendo trabalho – apenas necessito saber se pelas tardes você esta livre.

– Bem, acredito que saio da escola às 2 da tarde– disse a rosada utilizando sua memória.

– Me parece perfeito. Meu filho chega da escola às 01h30 PM – completou a mulher.

– Mas ele pode chegar sozinho de sua escola? – Sakura pensava que talvez a escola do menino estivesse muito longe de sua casa e não pudesse recordar o caminho.

– Claro, por isso não se preocupe, é muito independente, não te dará problemas. Apenas se ocupe de que coma bem e de que não lhe aconteça nada.

– Muito obrigado senhora Uchiha, eu...

– Nada de senhora – a interrompeu a bela mulher – me chame de Mikoto.

_**To be continued...** _

.

.

.

_Ohayo! Cá estou eu novamente, desta vez com a tradução do escrito de Liz-cam, uma fofa que permitiu traduzir sua obra - Encendiste la luz - do espanhol para o português. Perdoem os erros de gramática! Estou sem beta - no momento - ... assim que me avisem se encontrarem algum._

_Enfim, estou realmente animada com esta tradução. Ela é... emocionante, assim por dizer. Terá 28 capítulos e epílogo._

_Este capítulo foi centralizado na Sakura, para descrever sua situação nesta história. O próximo terá como centro de atenções, Sasuke, para explicar o motivo pelo qual o levou a cegueira e a conhecer Sakura._

_Sem mais, Roy._

.

.

.

_Reviews?_**  
**

.

.

.


	2. Só e diferente

**Encendiste la luz**

_By: Liz-cam_

_Translate: Roy-chan_

.

.

.

_Estar cego, a sensação de sentir-se só, culpado. Uchiha Sasuke experimenta-a, é alvo de miradas curiosas... com lástima. Até que ela entra em sua vida, a pessoa que em um momento acreditou ser incômoda e irritante está disposta a mostrar-lhe o que é sentir-se amado._

.

.

.

**Só e diferente**

Sua mãe havia saído fazia quatro horas, mas o que é que a entretinha tanto!? Certamente todas as mulheres eram iguais, não bastava somente uma loja, não se iam até haver visitado cada uma delas e/ou pelo menos estourar o limite de seu cartão de crédito. Dinheiro jogado no lixo.

Sem nada mais que fazer, caminhou até sua guitarra, a qual se encontrava em uma esquina de seu quarto, tomou-a e se sentou no sofá do outro extremo. Começou a tocar uma lenta melodia que tinha presa em sua cabeça desde alguns dias atrás sem saber por quê. Havia tentado colocar-lhe letra, mas não lhe ocorria nada que valesse a pena, o moreno pensava que essa canção era um verdadeiro desafio.

Sem alcançar sua missão, deixou a guitarra donde se encontrava em princípio. Desceu as escadas preguiçosamente e se dirigiu a cozinha, apanhou um copo e o encheu de suco de laranja que se encontrava na geladeira. A vida de Sasuke Uchiha era a mesma todos os dias, assim como monótona, mas durante as férias se tornava aborrecida. Queria que as aulas começassem novamente, Sasuke era aluno da Escola de Música de Konoha, uma das melhores de todo o Japão, e onde recebiam somente os jovens mais talentosos como o era ele.

Suspirou cansado, estava farto de tudo, o único que o mantinha sã e com vida era ter a sua mãe e a sua música, nada mais. Sasuke Uchiha não tinha nenhum amigo, ninguém com quem compartir suas alegrias e tristezas, ninguém com quem conversar. E ele preferia assim, não queria ser a causa de lástima de ninguém, queria fazer as coisas por si sem depender dos demais.

E para as pessoas cegas era comum que pensar que se riam deles ou que lhes tinham lástima. E, sobre tudo, ele tinha motivos para pensar nisso. O havia vivido em carne própria, havia sido o motivo de brincadeiras em sua escola, de fofocas e sobre tudo, de miradas curiosas com a palavra lástima escritas nelas. Podia sentir-las. O miravam como se fosse um bicho raro, como se estar cego fosse algo de outro mundo.

Por que ele tinha que passar por tudo isso? Talvez fosse um castigo divino por haver gritado daquela maneira à seu irmão Itachi naquele dia, quando tudo aconteceu...

Fazia aproximadamente seis meses desde que tudo ocorrera, seis meses em qual o único que havia feito era sentir-se culpado.

**Flashback.**

O clima da festa era bom, os jovens dançavam no clube com seus pares, enquanto outros bebiam e desfrutavam do lugar na periferia da cidade.

– Volto logo, vou ao banheiro – disse Sasuke despedindo-se por um momento de sua namorada e de seu irmão Itachi.

– Me traz uma Marguerita – disse sua namorada, uma ruiva com óculos e bom corpo.

– Sim, claro – disse Sasuke antes de caminhar.

– Meu irmão tem muita sorte de tê-la Karin – disse Itachi para puxar conversa com a garota depois de um momento de haver-se ido seu querido irmão mais novo.

– Eu sei, e ele tem um irmão muito bonito também – disse cinicamente a ruiva aproximando-se dele e colocando uma de suas mãos na perna do jovem empresário. Itachi se surpreendeu no princípio, mas depois supôs que a garota estava brincando.

– Assim somos os Uchihas – disse arrogante – e me diga: quanto você ama meu irmão?

– Muito – respondeu Karin aproximando-se mais a ele – mas sabe de uma coisa? Acredito que você me agrada mais – e dito isso beijou ao Uchiha mais velho justo no momento em que Sasuke voltava com o pedido de Karin. Por instinto jogou a taça, o que ocasionou que os outros dois jovens se separassem.

– Itachi, você... como...! – mas não pode dizer nada mais, saiu correndo do lugar para não cometer uma loucura e golpear seu irmão mais velho ali mesmo.

– Sasuke, espera! – Gritou Itachi para que seu irmão mais novo se detivesse, mas não funcionou – cachorra oferecida! Tudo isso é por sua culpa! – e saiu do lugar deixando a uma Karin um tanto surpresa e indignada pelo que lhe havia dito Itachi.

Sasuke caminhou até o carro em que vinham ele e seu irmão, sacou as chaves disposto a ir embora. Se tanto queriam esses dois estar sozinhos então os deixaria, não valiam a pena.

– Sasuke espera, por favor – escutou dizer seu irmão atrás de si.

– Deixe-me em paz Itachi, volte com ela se tanto a quer, fique de presente – disse sem mirar-lo e subindo ao carro.

– Sasuke, devemos conversar, ela foi quem...

– Não preciso ouvir suas explicações! – e fechou a porta do carro em uma pancada, tudo isso lhe estava afetando porque de verdade amava Karin e saber que ela e seu irmão... não, não devia seguir pensando.

Itachi subiu ao assento do copiloto tão rápido como pôde, não deixaria Sasuke ir sozinho nesse estado, tinha que explicar-lhe o que aconteceu. O Uchiha menor deu partida no carro e conduziu com destino a sua casa. Ia muito rápido, a raiva que sentia invadia seus sentidos, não queria escutar-lo porque, sem dúvida alguma, terminaria perdoando-o.

– Sasuke, eu pensei que ela estivesse brincando, te juro. Foi ela quem se insinuou – para Itachi, seu irmão e sua mãe eram tudo, não queria que Sasuke o odiasse por um mal-entendido, mas Itachi pensava que com quem devia estar incomodado era com essa ruiva, ela era a causa de tudo.

– E você aceitou com gosto! Não é assim Itachi? – cada vez que gritava acelerava mais. Era demasiado, não sabia se lhe doía o fato de que Karin o enganasse ou descobrir que era com Itachi.

– Não é assim, já te disse, jamais pensei que o faria, somente acreditei que fosse uma brincadeira –seu irmão, definitivamente, era muito cabeçudo.

– Não acredito em você! – gritou mais forte – você não é meu irmão, um irmão não faria o que você me fez! – isso era verdade, mas o ponto era que ele não havia feito nada.

– Sasuke você vai muito rápido! – lhe advertiu Itachi ao ver a velocidade com a que ia o carro – baixe a velocidade – mas o moreno não tomou nada bem sua ordem, simplesmente desejava que se calasse.

– Deixe de...!

– Sasuke, cuidado! – gritou Itachi, Sasuke rapidamente viu na estrada um animal, tratou de frear, mas os freios não respondiam e chegou o golpe. O carro deu várias voltas até que ficou de boca abaixo na estrada. Nenhum de seus passageiros se movia, não se escutava nada.

**Fim do Flashback.**

Havia sido por esse incidente que Sasuke se culpava pela morte de seu irmão, se tão somente o tivesse escutado, se não tivesse ido tão rápido essa noite, se tivesse dado uma oportunidade... Mas o "se tivesse" não existe neste mundo, o fato estava feito e se culparia para sempre, levando às costas a escuridão de sua vida.

– Perdoe-me irmão – disse terminando seu suco de laranja com cara melancólica.

Em pouco tempo Sasuke ficou dormido no sofá da sala, de certo sua mãe não voltaria até mais tarde, como sempre.

_Uma hora depois..._

– Já estou em casa! – cantarolou a mulher para que seu filho a escutasse, mas lhe surpreendeu não escutar nenhum ruído, nem sequer de instrumentos – Sasuke já cheguei – disse colocando as bolsas na cozinha.

Caminhou até a sala e ali o encontrou dormido. Parecia cansado, Mikoto deixou escapar uma lágrima, mas a limpou quase ao instante. Beijou a seu filho na testa e se dispôs a fazer a comida.

Havia convidado a rosada à sua casa, mas esta se havia negado dizendo que tinha coisas que fazer. Se desilusionou em um princípio, porque queria apresentar-lhe a Sasuke, tinha um plano entre as mãos pra eles dois. Sakura lhe parecia especial e muito bonita, pensava que talvez ela pudesse despertar ao Sasuke de antes. Tinha a esperança de que seu filho se apaixonasse por ela.

Sabia que Sasuke se havia levado por uma desilusão amorosa á pouco tempo, e que, somando o que aconteceu com Itachi, estava mais que destroçado, e ele necessitava a companhia de uma amiga, alguém que o fizesse se sentir querido, e _talvez_, pudesse surgir o amor entre eles.

Sasuke despertou como o odor da comida que sua mãe estava preparando, tinha que admitir que estava faminto, e as refeições de sua mãe eram realmente boas.

– Onde estava? – lhe disse com certa censura enquanto entrava na cozinha.

Mikoto sorriu.

– Sei que sentiu minha falta Sasuke, mas devo fazer as compras da casa – disse misturando o que tinha na frigideira.

– Não senti sua falta – tratou de soar duro – somente que para fazer umas simples compras demoras décadas – o garoto se sentou em uma das cadeiras, tinha o cenho franzido.

Mikoto deixou escapar uma risadinha.

– Está bem filho, prometo não demorar tanto – sorriu e continuou cozinhando.

Isso era coisa de todos os dias, Mikoto saía e demorava horas, Sasuke ficava e resmungava. Às vezes o garoto chegava a pensar que a demora de sua mãe fosse somente para irritá-lo. E tinha toda a razão, isso era diversão para Mikoto.

– Sabe, conheci uma garota hoje na loja – mencionou sua mãe – é muito bonita e simpática, se chama Sakura –seu filho não mostrava interesse para continuar a conversa, mas ainda assim Mikoto continuou – a convidei para jantar amanhã.

– Faça o que quiser – disse sem acrescentar nada mais a sua resposta.

– Somente te aviso Sasuke, você terá de estar presente, não tolerarei que se tranque em seu quarto - Sasuke ia protestar, mas sua mãe não o deixou – desde agora, Sakura será amiga da família.

– O que? – amiga da família para sua mãe era tê-la aqui 24 horas do dia.

– Deixe de se queixar filho – lhe disse ela enquanto servia a comida em um prato e deixava na mesa – você sabe que eu irei a trabalhar nos próximos dias, assim que Sakura aceitou vir a cuidar-te...

– Não estou de acordo mãe – Mikoto já esperava essa reação – posso cuidar de mim mesmo.

– Isso eu já sei, mas se não se lembra, você não sabe cozinhar. Não quero que o tomes porque pense que não sabe fazer nada, claro que sabe! Mas eu não estaria tranquila ao te deixar sozinho em casa toda a tarde – lhe explicou servindo agora comida para ela.

– Isso é porque não confia em mim, pensa que talvez eu possa me machucar ou queimar a casa – lhe disse Sasuke um pouco ofendido.

– Tenho medo de que possa te acontecer algo – acrescentou sua mãe – assim que, para isso planejei este jantar amanhã, você vai conhecer Sakura e vai gostar dela.

O garoto não disse nada mais, sabia que não poderia convencer a sua mãe do contrario, assim que continuou com sua comida sem nada mais que acrescentar ao assunto. Resumindo, ele se _encarregaria_ de tirar a garota de suas vidas, e por vontade própria.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

_Gomen! Sinto muito pela demora, mas tenho uma boa justificativa. Acabo de me mudar, o que ocasionou o corte da minha internet por um determinado tempo. Enfim, tudo já está resolvido e como estive livre por um tempo pude adiantar a tradução do terceiro capítulo, que já está quase pronto. Tenho novidades! Além desta estória, estou traduzindo outras duas, iguais de belas! Uma one-shot e outra long-shot. Em breve estarei as postando._

_Quanto ao capítulo, está esclarecido o motivo pelo qual levou Sasuke a cegueira, e razão pela qual se sente culpado. O que acharam? O que planeja Sasuke? Será que Sasuke vai se apaixonar por Sakura? Como vai ser o "jantar"? Espero suas respostas!_

_Peço realmente desculpas pelo inconveniente. Estarei postando o mais breve possível! E quanto aos possíveis erros de ortografia – estou sem beta, não se esqueçam – me avisem!_

_Respondendo as reviews anônimas:_

_._

_._

**SayuriCherry:**_ USHUASHU' talvez seja mesmo! Espero que me desculpe pela demora e aproveite o capítulo!_

_._

_._

**Sasatogether: **_A história é realmente linda. Uma das melhores que li até o momento. Agradeço o apoio e aproveite o capítulo!_

_._

_._

**Kune-chan: **_É difícil mesmo, não? E pensar que há uma grande quantidade de histórias fantásticas no universo espanhol! Aqui está o segundo capítulo, espero que goste!_

_._

_._

_Reviews?_

_._

_._


	3. Em cada encontro há uma ilusão

**Encendiste la luz**

_By: Liz-cam_

_Translate: Roy-chan_

.

.

.

_Estar cego, a sensação de sentir-se só, culpado. Uchiha Sasuke experimenta-a, é alvo de miradas curiosas... com lástima. Até que ela entra em sua vida, a pessoa que em um momento acreditou ser incômoda e irritante está disposta a mostrar-lhe o que é sentir-se amado._

.

.

.

**Em cada encontro há uma ilusão**

Era domingo e as coisas pareciam ir bem. Sem se propor, havia chegado a conseguir trabalho, e ainda que não houvesse falado de pagamento, sentia que Mikoto era de confiança. Havia-lhe agradado desde o princípio, somente esperava que seu pequeno filho fosse igualmente encantador.

Vestiu-se para sair pela manhã, queria fazer algumas pequenas compras escolares, ainda que não planejasse gastar muito. Próxima de sua casa havia algumas lojas de artigos para a escola, e, quem diria que conhecia essa área, pois havia estado buscando emprego por ali durante alguns dias. Mas agora iria apenas como cliente.

Tomou sua bolsa e fechou a porta. Caminhou até a loja e entrou ao lugar, estava muito vazio, poderia deduzir que a parte do caixa era a única na loja. Observou as estantes com produtos, e depois de apenas um momento já se encontrava pagando no caixa. Saiu do lugar disposta a regressar, mas lhe chamou a atenção uma loja a qual não se havia atrevido a entrar antes por seu pouco conhecimento nisso, ou como se chamasse. A passo lento e sem saber por que, entrou na loja. Tudo o que vendiam ali eram coisas relacionadas com a música; havia cordas de guitarras, paus de bateria, inclusive as grandes baterias, palhetas, flautas, harmônicas, tambores, teclados e um sem fim de coisas mais.

Ela não sabia tocar nem somente um instrumento, mas admirava a toda pessoa que soubesse fazer-lo, já que a música era uma das melhores artes que fazia o homem. Ficou observando uma linda guitarra negra, mirou seu preço, era muito cara, mas sabia que não demoraria em conseguir um companheiro. Deu a volta sem aperceber-se do sujeito que se encontrava atrás. Perdeu o equilíbrio e ambos caíram ao chão. Sakura estava em cima de um garoto, seus rostos estavam muito próximos e ela podia sentir sua respiração golpear em sua face. O olhou, era exageradamente bonito, a pele muito branca e o cabelo alvoroçado, de uma intensa cor negra, mas isso não foi o que chamou sua atenção, o garoto era dono de dois belos poços negros como a noite. Sua cara começou a arder de vergonha, e, mas ainda quando ele não dizia absolutamente nada.

– Sinto muito – disse debilmente e quase em um sussurro, estava completamente envergonhada pelo acontecido, tanto que não podia nem ver-lo a cara – não me fixei bem, sou uma desastrada – dizia enquanto se levantava completamente embaraçada.

– Tenha mais cuidado – disse com uma voz varonil que soou incômoda. Sakura viu que nem sequer lhe prestou atenção, assim que optou por retirar-se.

– Perdão – disse antes de sair correndo da loja com notório rubor, perceptível para todo aquele que a visse sair.

Sasuke se levantou, não tinha problemas para caminhar por esse lugar e alguns outros próximos de sua casa, pois os conhecia tão bem como a palma de sua mão, e ser cego não lhe impedia de sair pela vizinhança. Desde que viva ali havia aprendido a memorizar cada canto das ruas e as lojas.

– Quem diria Sasuke! Deixou essa garota mais vermelha que uma maçã – disse o caixa enquanto se aproximava a ele – e que maçã! – acrescentou o moço.

– Hmp – articulou Sasuke como era de costume – o que seja Lee – disse com aborrecimento o moreno.

Sakura ia com o coração na mão, esse garoto que se havia encontrado era realmente bonito, mas havia algo nele que a havia cativado. Deixou de correr já que estava o suficientemente longe da loja como para não poder ver-la, e ficou pensando que sem dúvida seus olhos haviam lançado um feitiço sobre ela. Os recordou, esse olhar, se via tão apagado, mas ainda assim eram belos olhos negros... queria ver-los novamente. Não sabia o que estava lhe passando, mas com tão somente um olhar esse garoto conseguiu o que nenhum outro havia conseguido jamais, nem sequer seu ex-namorado. Definitivamente queria encontrar-lo outra vez.

Chegou a sua casa um pouco assolada por haver corrido anteriormente, deixou cair suas sacolas de compras sobre o sofá e suspirou tão audívelmente que até ela se surpreendeu. Durante seu curto trajeto não deixou de pensar nesse garoto, estaria ele pensando nela?

Por outro lado, Sasuke regressava de seu passeio pela vizinhança, sua mãe o recebeu na entrada com um beijo, sempre lhe preocupava que seu filho saísse por aí sem nenhuma companhia, e, sobretudo, que não tivesse nem apenas um amigo, Sasuke os havia afugentado.

– E como foi? – perguntou Mikoto enquanto os dois se sentavam na sala – se encontrou com alguma jovenzinha? Se for assim, com certeza a deixou louca, você é muito bonito filho.

– Não – odiava que sua mãe se pusesse a falar assim, acaso ela não sabia que toda garota fugia ao saber que era cego? – somente uma fastidiosa que tropeçou comigo.

– E não se machucou! Você está bem? – sua mãe imediatamente se levantou para analisar-lo e assegurar-se de que não tivesse nenhum só raspão, mas Sasuke a evadiu quando sentiu-a próxima, sua mãe podia ser muito exagerada.

– Estou bem, de fato não foi nada – disse para que se tranquilizasse – vou para o meu quarto – se levantou sem nenhum esforço, queria dormir um pouco, com certeza sua mãe sairia mais tarde, assim que aproveitaria então para sair por aí como muitas outras vezes.

– Se precisa de algo me avise – disse quando Sasuke já ia subindo as escadas, mas o moreno não lhe respondeu, seu filho cada vez mais se estava voltando mais sério. Mikoto somente desejava que seu plano de apresentar-lhe a rosada desse resultado.

Sakura havia decidido ir ao parque que estava à volta, ainda faltava tempo para o jantar, assim que aproveitaria para relaxar-se um momento, depois de todo o estresse acumulado por estes dias. Fechou com chave e se pôs a caminhar, um poucos minutos chegou ao parque que estava um pouco só apesar de que, todavia faltava para que anoitecesse.

Caminhou durante alguns minutos, pensava em sua mãe e em tudo o que havia tido que passar para poder conseguir um trabalho, mas isso agora já estava resolvido, ela não se havia rendido e o espírito de sua mãe a havia ajudado, sabia que onde estava velava por ela. A rosada comprou um sorvete em um dos tantos postos do parque... morango, esse era seu favorito. Ia desfrutando de seu delicioso sabor quando ao longe divisou a alguém que fez com que seu coração saltasse. Ali estava o garoto da loja de música, o de olhos lindos e negros, ao parecer também havia decidido passear pelo lugar. De emoção, Sakura quase derrubou seu sorvete, que pra dizer a verdade já não lhe importava em absoluto se derretia por não ser provado, Sakura estava muito ruborizada ao descobrir que o garoto ia caminhando pela direção onde ela se encontrava.

Sentou-se em um banco, com certeza o moreno a reconheceria, somente esperava que não tivesse um mau conceito sobre ela e se aproximasse para conversar, mas levou uma grande decepção ao ver que o garoto passou por ela, como se não existisse. Sakura baixou o olhar, estava um pouco triste, ainda que depois de tudo, os dois eram completamente desconhecidos, não sabiam nada de suas vidas um do outro, assim que sem mais, sorriu. Não devia ficar triste, havia mais garotos no mundo e com sorte, mais bonitos que esse moreno.

Caminhou na mesma direção que ele havia tomado, parecia uma tonta, com se o estivesse seguindo. Somente via suas costas, ampla e corpulenta, e a cada passo que detia-se, ela também o fazia, sem querer ria da situação, por que fazer isso com um garoto que nem sequer conhecia? Sacudiu sua cabeça disposta a se ir, mas algo chamou sua atenção.

Eram duas figuras femininas, uma com o cabelo negro e a outra loira, com certeza era tingido. Ambas observavam com descaro desde um banco ao moreno que se havia detido para comprar algo que uma anciã tinha posto li no parque. Sem saber o porquê, se incomodou, essas mulheres o comiam com o olhar e murmuravam algo próximo de seu traseiro, apertou os punhos e mordeu sua boca, por que lhe importava? Mas, sobretudo, por que ele não dizia nada? Acaso não as via? Sentiu-se idiota por se meter em assuntos que nada tinha a ver com ela, se deixava que o vissem com descaro por lá, ela também tinha sua vida e problemas para resolver.

Deu meia volta disposta a deixar de se preocupar pelo garoto, mas somente ao dar uns passos se voltou de novo, nem ela mesma se entendia. Agora o jovem não estava, o viu deitado no pasto com seus olhos fechados e, ao parecer, disposto a dormir. A rosada riu, lhe recordava a ela quando fazia isso, quis se aproximar a fazer-lhe companhia mas se adiantaram essas duas mulheres da vida, que pelo aspecto que traziam não duvidava que o fossem.

Observou a cena, cada garota ao lado do moreno sem que ele protestasse pelo atrevimento, nem sequer se via incômodo. Recordou quando havia tropeçado com ele por acidente e como lhe havia dito que tivesse mais cuidado em um tom não muito agradável. Não tinha porque se importar, deu meia volta, mas esta vez para não voltar.

Sakura se havia ido sem presenciar como Sasuke havia despejado essas duas garotas com tão somente algumas palavras, já a rejeição delas vinha depois de saber que era cego. Isso o Uchiha sabia bem, sabia que talvez estivesse só pelo resto de sua vida, sem uma companheira, somente em companhia de sua mãe. E isso era um problema, ele não queria ser um incômodo, sua mãe tinha que refazer sua vida com alguém mais, e ele não seria um impedimento para que fosse feliz. Esteve um momento a mais meditando sobre o tema, mas se levantou ao consultar seu relógio.

"São seis horas, quinze minutos", lhe anunciou.

– Bem, hora de voltar – se disse. Caminhou sem nenhuma pressa, estava seguro de que sua mãe já havia voltado e lhe esperava com uma bronca de todos os modos, assim que optou por ir lentamente.

O que Sasuke não esperava era que fora seguido por uma turma de ladrões, que era raro, pois esse lugar costumava ser muito tranqüilo. Sem lugar a dúvidas o garoto sentiu pouco depois que era perseguido por algumas pessoas. Não podia fazer nada, a um garoto cego lhe era impossível se defender contra vários homens que com certeza vinham armados. Tratou de caminhar mais rápido, mas foi interceptado e empurrado ao chão por um deles. Sasuke não se assustou, não era um covarde, mas esta era a primeira vez que lhe acontecia algo assim, nem contando com sua vista lhe havia acontecido, e estar indefeso o irritava.

– Ei, vejamos o que é que você tem – lhe disse o que parecia ser o chefe, Sasuke tinha aberto seus olhos, mas ao atacante se fez raro que não o estivesse observando, com se sua vista se encontrasse em outra parte mais interessante.

– Esvazia tudo o que tenha – disse um segundo homem.

– Escuta, o que te acontece? Está assustado? – riu o líder, fazendo com que os demais o imitassem – estou falando com você! – e lhe deu uma grande patada em seu estômago fazendo que o moreno se queixasse e levasse suas mãos à área golpeada.

– Pra mim parece que é cego, chefe – disse o terceiro dos homens, enquanto o via com interesse.

– Então será muito mais fácil, agarrem-no! – ordenou aos outros dois, que obedeceram ao instante e tomaram ao Uchiha pelos braços que, sabendo que levava as de perder não forcejou. O chefe deles o registrou e lhe roubou o dinheiro que trazia e seu relógio – obrigado pelo seu donativo amiguinho – disse sem pena e para se despedir lhe deu a Sasuke um soco em sua sobrancelha esquerda fazendo que sangrasse ao instante.

– Escutem bando de vagabundos, o que acreditam que estão fazendo? – gritou uma anciã que vinha caminhando pela rua. Os três delinqüentes se colocaram a correr, sabiam que as anciãs eram as perigosas – você está bem garoto? – a mulher mais velha o ajudou a se levantar – essa gente não tem respeito por ninguém – disse vendo sua condição.

– obrigado – disse Sasuke já de pé, a anciã se despediu murmurando que tivesse cuidado e o garoto continuou seu caminhou a casa. Era certeza de que o grito sua mãe iria vagar no céu.

Sasuke entrou em sua casa tratando de fazer o menor ruído possível, mas seu plano não deu resultado ao escutar sua mãe gritar e correr até a porta. Suspirou, seria uma longa noite.

Horas mais tarde seguia o interrogatório, Mikoto Uchiha era uma mãe sumamente protetora e, com a condição de Sasuke, o era ainda mais. Mas ao menos uma boa notícia havia surgido de tudo isso, sua mãe lhe havia informado que sua convidada não iria essa noite porque lhe havia apresentado um imprevisto. Muito melhor para ele, não estava com humor para suportar menininhas estúpidas.

– Pois que bom – comentou Sasuke ao ouvir a boa nova. Mas ao escutar-lo Mikoto lhe gritou irritada, a atitude de seu filho era a causa de sua solidão, porque fazendo isso, o único que conseguia era não ter nem um só amigo.

– Sasuke! – zangou-se, Sasuke não tinha nenhuma consideração – o que me preocupa é o que pode haver passado à Sakura para que não pudesse vir ao jantar?

– NÃO! – gritou a rosada – não tenho roupa limpa!

_To be continued... _

.

.

.

_Ohayo minna! Como estão?_

_Sinto muito pela demora, estive sem internet todo esse tempo e, um "pouco" ocupada com provas e provas e, enfim, pude aproveitar e traduzir. Como demorei TANTO, estou trazendo novas traduções, e estarei postando uma one-shot mais tarde. Dêem uma olhadinha, garanto que não se arrependerão._

_Enfim, o que acharam do capítulo? Finalmente houve o tão esperado encontro de nossos protagonistas. E o jantar não perde por esperar. Como já estou adiantada com a tradução do próximo capítulo e acabo de receber minha internet de volta, estarei postando no máximo até essa próxima semana, mas isso... se houver reviews. Agradeço mesmo a atenção, por lerem, adicionarem nos fav. e por colocarem no alerta, mas peço apenas que deixem um comentário pra que eu possa saber como a história está fluindo, ou mesmo que sejam críticas, quero saber o que pensam dessa tradução. E se lembrem... quanto mais reviews, mais rápido o capítulo é postado! _

_Beijos, Roy-chan!_

.

.

.

**_Reviews?_**

.

.

.


	4. Olhos que não vêem

**Encendiste la luz**

_By: Liz-cam_

_Translate: Roy-chan_

.

.

.

_Estar cego, a sensação de sentir-se só, culpado. Uchiha Sasuke experimenta-a, é alvo de miradas curiosas... com lástima. Até que ela entra em sua vida, a pessoa que em um momento acreditou ser incômoda e irritante está disposta a mostrar-lhe o que é sentir-se amado._

.

.

.

_Observações –_

_Em algumas ocasiões haverá pequenas narrações dos personagens, para que conheçam suas emoções e seus pontos de vista._

.

**Olhos que não vêem**

**.**

**.**

O que queria sua mãe? Fartar-lo por acaso? Pois já podia deixar-lo, o havia conseguido. Estava farto.

— Já te expliquei mãe — voltava a dizer o Uchiha cansado, o havia estado repetindo por, pelo menos, trinta vezes.

— Mas como é possível! Por que há gente assim? — caminhava histérica vendo a ferida de seu filho que agora estava coberta por um curativo, o qual ela havia tido o cuidado de colocar — por acaso fizemos algo ruim a eles? — o moreno confirmou em pensamento: sua mãe gostava de dramatizar.

— Sabe mãe, estou cansado e tenho sono — sentenciou Sasuke levantando-se da poltrona — boa noite — já era tarde e não planejava ficar acordado por uma besteira.

— Mas pelo menos jante algo! — gritou Mikoto ante a reação de seu filho e o tomou pelas mãos — deve recobrar as energias.

— Não tenho fome — disse soltando-se — tomarei um banho e me deitarei, isso bastará — e subiu as escadas sem se deter, mesmo com as queixas de Mikoto.

* * *

Segunda-feira, hoje Sakura iria à casa de Mikoto Uchiha para jantar e, de passagem, conhecer a criança que cuidaria. Ainda que faltassem horas, se pôs a escolher a roupa que usaria, não queria se vestir elegante nem demasiado simples. Usaria a roupa que a fizesse se ver bonita. A noite anterior havia posto tudo para lavar, não queria que lhe acontecesse o mesmo outra vez.

Depois de escolher o que levaria posto, Sakura desceu para tomar o café da manhã. Faltava uma semana para entrar novamente à universidade, assim que antes de entrar de volta a rotina desejava se divertir um pouco. Sua mãe não gostaria que a depressão a preenchesse. Um bom dia para sair e fazer amigos, isso é o que faria.

Já se encontrava caminhando pela vizinhança, sem dúvida caminhar já se havia convertido em algo que fazia todos os dias, e claro que aproveitaria.

.

**Narrado por Sakura.**

**.**

— Cuidado dattebayo! — isso foi o único que alcancei a ouvir antes de ser atingida por um frisbee em minha cabeça, ou, ao menos isso acreditei ver.

— Naruto-kun, você a atingiu! — escutei uma voz baixa, me volteei e me encontrei com uma bela garota de olhos perolados e cabelo negro com reflexos azuis, o que me lembrou certo moreno.

— Perdão... — se desculpou o garoto, era loiro e de olhos azuis, em cada uma de suas bochechas tinham três listras estranhas — costumo ser muito desastrado com estas coisas, dattebayo — disse o loiro coçando a cabeça, nesse momento vi como um enorme cachorro branco coletava o frisbee do solo.

— Você está bem? Desculpe-nos — ao parecer a morena estava envergonhada pelo acontecido.

— Oh, não se preocupe, estou bem — disse imediatamente, não queria que se sentisse culpada, depois de tudo a mim sempre passava o mesmo, sem querer tropeçava com as pessoas.

— Você é a novata, certo? — perguntou o tal Naruto, mas era certeza que já o sabia, por algo perguntava.

— Naruto-kun! — o repreendeu a garota por ser tão direto — o perdoe, ele costuma se assim.

— Não tem nada de mal — lhes sorri, ao parecer estava começando a gostar dos dois — sim, sou nova, levo uma semana vivendo nesta vizinhança — respondi amavelmente a pergunta do loiro.

— Eu te havia visto sair de casa algumas... varias vezes — confessou Naruto, a morena e eu o olhamos. Por acaso estava me espiando? — ah! Mas não pensem mal! — Naruto acariciou o cachorro um pouco nervoso — foi por pura casualidade, simples coincidência — acrescentou suando, podia notar-lo, pelo visto queria fugir daqui o quanto antes.

— Bom, como somos vizinhas me apresentarei devidamente — disse a morena com um sorriso — eu sou Hyuga Hinata — ambas apertamos a mão. Olha só! Não havia dado nem cinco passos fora de casa e já estava fazendo novos amigos, isso sim que era ter sorte. Ao parecer, agora tudo ia bem, tinha trabalho e havia conhecido uma agradável garota e um simpático garoto, ainda que deva admitir que fosse um pouco... gritante.

— E eu Uzumaki Naruto! — gritou muito alegre ao garoto com um grande sorriso monstruoso — ah! E este aqui é Akamaru! — disse agora apontando o cachorro que deu um grande latido.

— Pois então, muito prazer em conhecê-los aos dois, eu me chamo Sakura Haruno — me apresentei igualmente e fiz uma pequena reverência.

— Sakura-san, se precisar de algo é só nos dizer — disse amavelmente Hinata — eu moro justo em frente a sua casa, e Naruto duas casas a mais que a minha — me mostrou a garota, eu imediatamente observei aonde me indicava. Todas as casas desta rua eram iguais, pequenas para uma só pessoa.

— Muito obrigada — pra dizer a verdade, estava feliz de por fim fazer novos amigos neste lugar. Na realidade, não costumava ter muitos, nem sequer na universidade, não era muito sociável por assim dizer.

— Escuta Sakura-chan, gostaria de acompanhar a Hinata e a mim ao parque? — o loiro me estava convidando, vendo seguramente que estava só — vamos levar Akamaru para dar um passeio, assim Hinata não vai se entediar tanto com seu namorado — ao dizer isto, Naruto se voltou para ver sua namorada com um sorriso, a morena se ruborizou ao máximo. Isso de que ambos eram namorados não me surpreendeu, ainda que levasse a conhecer-los por menos de cinco minutos, sabia, pelo modo como trocavam olhares entre si havia algo além de uma amizade.

— Claro, eu posso cuidar de Akamaru enquanto vocês passeiam por aí — lhes mostrei um sorriso ao ver o rubor nas bochechas de minha nova amiga, era realmente tímida, inclusive mais que eu.

.

**Fim da narração.**

**.**

* * *

Já eram seis da tarde, Mikoto fazia os preparativos para o jantar que se levaria a cabo as oito da noite em companhia da rosada. Parecia muito feliz, e ainda que Sasuke não a pudesse ver o assegurava pela forma como cantarolava alegre por toda a cozinha.

O que teria de especial essa garota para que sua mãe armasse tanto alvoroço? Não era nada especial, disso estava seguro, somente esperava que tudo isso passasse rápido. Sasuke sabia que sua mãe sempre havia desejado uma filha na família Uchiha, ou ao menos o que era antes, somente havia puros varões. Itachi e ele. Seu pai Fugaku sim que esteve satisfeito, com dois varões na família era mais fácil de levar a companhia, mas isso não pode acontecer, pois Itachi morreu e ele... ele simplesmente já não servia.

Rangeu os dentes, se tão somente pudesse ver, todos os seus problemas se resolveriam, sua mãe não teria o porquê de haver pedido esse trabalho, ficaria feliz em voltar para casa e ele voltaria para sua antiga vida, com amigos e talvez com uma namorada que o amasse de verdade.

Mas as coisas não eram assim, já havia aceitado seu destino desde muito tempo, mas então por que pensava nisso? Nem sequer ele mesmo sabia. Subiu para tomar banho, era somente um janta, então agüentaria uma hora para depois ir se deitar. Na verdade, não estava de humor para que sentissem pena por ele, mas devia satisfazer sua mãe.

* * *

Sakura ainda seguia no parque com Hinata e Naruto. O loiro gritava histérico enquanto era arrastado por Akamaru pelo parque inteiro, as duas garotas riam pelo que passava enquanto conversavam em um dos bancos.

— E Akamaru é seu? As garotas sabiam quase tudo de suas vidas, estavam a algum tempo conversando sobre elas duas. Naruto não pode estar com Hinata, mas isso não lhe incomodava, nem todos os dias sua namorada fazia amigas.

— Sim, Naruto-kun o me deu no meu aniversário, Akamaru está há três anos comigo — explicou a garota enquanto dava um sorvo em sua raspadinha de coco.

— Então você e Naruto se conhecem desde muito tempo — acrescentou a rosada enquanto mexia sua raspadinha de morango.

— Sim, desde o primeiro grau, nossas famílias são muito amigas. Quando lhes dissemos que estávamos saindo não cabiam em alegria, até nos fizeram um jantar, isso foi há dois dias — conversava com um sorriso vendo pelo canto do olho seu namorado que ainda não podia parar Akamaru — você me disse faz um tempo que estava procurando um trabalho estes dias, para quem exatamente trabalhará?

— Bom, é uma senhora, se chama Mikoto Uchiha, você a conhece? — Hinata ficou calda um momento tentando se lembrar.

— Não, não saberia te dizer — confessou a garota — mas acredito que esse sobrenome já tenha escutado em algum lugar. E como é ela?

— Bom, pois é muito amável, depois das aulas irei a sua casa cuidar de seu filho — a garota já terminava sua raspadinha — não falamos ainda do pagamento mais não posso me queixar, lhe agradeço que me dê uma oportunidade em sua casa.

— A propósito Sakura-san, você tem namorado? — a troca inesperada de tema não esperava. Na verdade, esse era um tema que não desejava conversar.

— Não, não tenho. Tive um há dois anos, no terceiro ano — falou a rosada lembrando-se de seu ex-namorado com certa raiva, coisa que Hinata notou assim que não quis perguntar mais — oh não, é tarde! — gritou a garota de olhos jade sobressaltando Hinata, se levantou em seguida e consultou seu relógio — 6:15 pm, sinto muito Hinata, mas tenho que deixar-los, me convidaram para um jantar, te conto amanhã — e correu rumo a sua casa sem se deter.

Sakura chegou muito agitada, se não tomasse um banho rápido se atrasaria. Ao abrir a porta de sua casa, a primeira coisa que fez foi ir ao seu quarto e recolher a roupa que havia escolhido para depois ir atrás do chuveiro. Uma vez tomado o banho se dispôs a vestir-se, a roupa não ficou ruim, de fato havia ficado perfeita, sorriu no espelho e se dirigiu ao quarto para continuar se arrumando.

Quando terminou com o seu vestuário se dispôs a se pentear, seria algo simples, então escovou seu cabelo e o alisou. Ficou um pouco longo e lhe ficava bem. Colocou um faixa em seu cabelo que combinasse com sua roupa e em alguns minutos seu penteado estava pronto, agora o único que restava era a maquiagem. Não gostava de exagerar, isso deixava para os palhaços. Um pouco de maquiagem, discreta o suficiente bastou, ainda faltava meia hora, ao menos chegaria a tempo. Foi à sala e acendeu o televisor para matar o tempo, sairia quando faltassem dez minutos para as oito.

Ao dar as 7:50 pm, a rosada saiu de sua casa levando as chaves e sua bolsa. Caminhou sem pressa, a casa de, sua agora chefa, ficava muito próxima a sua, então não havia com o que se preocupar. Chegou à direção indicada e com um pouco de nervos tocou a campainha , esperou e em poucos segundos escutou alguns passos se aproximando a porta. A garota respirou fundo e logo em seguida a porta se abriu, revelando o garoto com o qual se havia encontrado duas vezes no dia de ontem.

Não pode evitar abrir a boca pela impressão assim como seus orbes jade, simplesmente não tinha palavras. O que fazia ele aqui? Seria por acaso o filho de Mikoto? Ou ela havia tontamente se equivocado de direção? Sim, com certeza era isso. Que vergonha!

— Se vai falar faça já — ordenou o moreno cansado. Sakura compreendeu a maneira ridícula que se encontrava e recobrou a compostura.

— Sinto muito — se desculpou fazendo uma pequena reverência, por alguma estranha razão, pensava que o garoto via outra direção que não fosse ela — é aqui a casa de Uchiha Mikoto? — perguntou timidamente. Sasuke demorou em responder, pensava que essa voz já a havia escutado em algum lugar, e esse odor...

— É aqui. Você é a convidada de minha mãe? — perguntou com uma voz que fez Sakura se estremecer e que também respondeu uma das perguntas que se havia feito segundos antes, mas continuava intrigada. Por que não a olhava?

— Sim, muito prazer, sou Haruno Sakura — disse entusiasmada oferecendo-o a mão em sinal de cumprimento, mas se surpreendeu quando este não a aceitou, o olhou e compreendeu que esse garoto não a podia ver, esses olhos tão belos não podiam ver _absolutamente nada_.

.

.

.

_Ohayo! Como estão?_

_Aqui está o quarto capítulo, um pouco curto e, provavelmente, com vários erros ortográficos, mas compreendam, estive ocupada com alguns trabalhos, acabo de terminar um de física e ainda faltam tantos... final de ano letivo é sempre corrido!_

_Como podem ver, Hinata e Naruto (Akamaru também, mas enfim...) já entraram em cena, e como sabemos que Sasuke é uma pessoa solitária – ou forever alone ou antissocial ou excluído , vocês escolhem c: bb – também percebemos que Naruto será uma peça importante nesses primeiros capítulos de "introdução" à trama. _

_Ainda nesse final de semana, trarei o segundo capítulo de _Dez coisas que odeio em Sasuke Uchiha_ e já no início da próxima semana trarei uma one-shot muito fofa – chama-se _Fairytale Real Estate_, da queridíssima _Neon Genesis_, também do inglês._

_E como sou uma pessoa muito má, vou deixar aqui já a sinopse._

**Fairy Real Estate – Neon Genesis**

_Ino apontou com um dedo cuidado até ele. — Esse — disse, com um tom de satisfação petulante — É Uchiha Sasuke. Seu encontro. Sou uma boa amiga ou o que?_

.

_Enfim, até o final de semana, e não se esqueçam:_ Reviews = atualização rápida.

.

.

_Reviews?_

_._

_._


End file.
